


The Unknown From You

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M, Het, MagoSoph, One Shot, One True Pairing, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: Inhibited melody surging throughout the interior of the vacancy. Astringent air that would ordinarily formulate individuals to quiver, their plasma hastening, as a blemish of tingling incurred approaching their covering; externally enigma, and therefore creating ingestion. Arctic air swirling girdling the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. This distinguished the icy demeanor, stroking his parchment with exorbitance. His fastidious coded hair streamed upon the contestants, negatively befalling refreshingly classification. Paramount for his gustation.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	The Unknown From You

> _Inhibited melody surging throughout the interior of the vacancy. Astringent air that would ordinarily formulate individuals to quiver, their plasma hastening, as a blemish of tingling incurred approaching their covering; externally enigma, and therefore creating ingestion. Arctic air swirling girdling the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. This distinguished the icy demeanor, stroking his parchment with exorbitance. His fastidious coded hair streamed upon the contestants, negatively befalling refreshingly classification. Paramount for his gustation._

### Work Text:

Inhibited melody surging throughout the interior of the vacancy. Astringent air that would ordinarily formulate individuals to quiver, their plasma hastening, as a blemish of tingling incurred approaching their covering; externally enigma, and therefore creating ingestion. Arctic air swirling girdling the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. This distinguished the icy demeanor, stroking his parchment with exorbitance. His fastidious coded hair streamed upon the contestants, negatively befalling refreshingly classification. Paramount for his gustation. 

The eventide stayed perpetually indeterminately fibrous with her nearby as if her undivided substantiality was based on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, null of unspecified satisfaction that embracingly restrained delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for particular horrendous perceptions he underwent beside her, tolerating those enterprises with the prevailing texture of his essence. Immensely severe to the kernel as the tempest ceased up, sweeping past as if it was oblivion.

Immaculate muteness persisted with a well-suited assurance for the inners of his office, as satisfying as he positively resented the taciturnity, this was a distinguished routine for them. With her lack of words and unwillingness to articulate that was a constraining essence for him to advertise his concepts, catching himself lecture without unforeseen suspension or repercussions. Professedly accurate from his anterior aspects. 

None of them had pursued verbalizing or inciting manageable interactions amidst respectively additional suitable including every occupation, scarcely departing their lips to verbalize if something had seized their inclinations or when they emerged that striking up a simplistic discussion was the appropriate procedure to implement at the instances during the time. But that wasn’t sufficient but they were desiring a steady lecture regarding any of their thoughts. Only talking when that is necessary, given by Sophia.

The exclusive turbulence in the vacancy was the vibration of his pen scribbling sleekly, slipping on his contemporary document as it established communication with it. Guling his navy coded eyes glued on the exposition as if his enclosure remained helplessly sticking upon the article. Striving extensively aiming, gaping at his pen, stringently clasping his extremities against the subjective. The rest of the papers were entirely accessible in his opposite palm. Inundating within the white unique menu of information that could advance on similar to an unusual variety of unlimited sequence circuit.

He was exceedingly converged on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. Before-mentioned as coordinating the activities and originating indisputably that he examined individual documents sparingly. Of course, he may function egotistically and inefficiently although exerting his profession withholding the student body precariously, essentially he should. And outwardly his assistant would accommodate him with these assignments as accordingly.

He continuously demurred to accept but the responsibility matured much more arduously than to maintain individually most maximum of the season. He necessitated a deep-seated inspiration, swinging his head to perceive cleared of the persistent solicitudes. He shouldn't be contemplating momentarily.

They hindered their jaws shut, unquestionably being eligible to preserve their composer adequately in range. He'd reckoned that a moderately immeasurable rustle from them both. Withdrawing to articulate to one another. 

He was never that fond of the bleak, specifically stems from the evidence that he despises the chilliness. His linings emerged solid. He denounced this. Never longing to undergo these descriptions of information but resemble and were undeniably appalling. It welcomed moderately mirthless. That unceremoniously deposited in the repulsive yet downhearted vacations of the encompassing compass. Acknowledging the opportunity was perpetually too his devotion but Sophia this occurred as if Sophia gained authority of the temperature. 

His thoughts kept repeatedly confining him, feeding that urge. It was wrong to think that way. He wouldn't cheat on her. But he also had a high school crush on Davide as well. He would progress fibbing if he didn’t admit his inclination was also similar to a miniature recording. 

Transpiring unhesitant for use at any supplied instant architecture.

Spiraling into his urge, theoretically steer filled with deep explanations of every individual urchin—all of his imperfections, vulnerabilities, concentrations, and the catalog of erudition that could advance on. That card game cheater kept replenishing his thoughts.

Bellowing furiously, subletting his pen extricate from his firm gloved clasps. Heeding the boisterous thumping of the pen rendering reciprocity with his jurisdiction desk, the disturbance ringing in his ears during the process. 

His frame is tautened and drench with tension and apprehension about the future plans of the school. Indeterminately critical balanced Davide had elucidated on how Magoroku required to slacken further, perhaps, admittedly Davide was accurate with those statements. He'd been consenting himself to reap pressure from all of the incidents from his duties and responsibilities that he got no time for himself or for them. 

Doing the unthinkable, dragging the female to come with him, out of the building that was commonly referred to as Aibo Academy to all. Evidently, he was advancing to lament arranging the aforementioned. Advising him to go following Aibo as his Student Council instincts were leisurely thrusting in, the edgewise stirring arose once more. He was previously juggling his subjects for his Student Council services and staying positive enough that both of them abstain from courses that weren't going to be an immense bargain. They were preferably book smart and did rather well with their classes that it would be no problem for them to catch up.

Achieving topmost grades, propelling himself at the peak of the school. Operating as inebriating as his structure would necessitate him. He can't settle arrogating every prime is specifically the identical, including a one-track mentality he doesn’t presume he can accommodate his grimace as he was leaving school to travel another one, a school wishes also were in session, no less! 

Like Sophia's stoic and grievous disposition, declining anyone who would remotely substitute their action closer towards him. Pushing everyone aside, permitting himself suffocate by his devastating judgments. Ambushed in those appalling fantasies, fastened proceeding replay.

The duskiness dangled mellowed increasingly hewing with frivolous subterfuges from the erratic tan-haired to bequeath them both unparalleled in their apartment. The zephyr entirely flourished further that was simply whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, and that is exactly how his mind felt right now.

With every step—he took towards the unfamiliarized school was another notch of dread eating away at him—But kept forcing himself to move forward. He had to, the longing desire to, his true feelings were becoming overwhelming.

Sophia was here, annoyingly following him closely behind. Her expression remained void of anything, making it harder for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. 

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

Her grey colored heels kissing the foundation. The repeating tapping of her boots on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his mind as solace. The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. A broken recorder player that he'd prefer to listen to instead.

However, there was such an obvious quality besides the sound of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, standing the solitary known quality encompassing them.

This whole ideal resided inconveniently, arriving here presently to pursue Davide during an institution day no less. What was he deeming!? 

Nevertheless, the isolated distinction that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the lengthy route. His vehemence was stuffed with data he scrawled and innumerable appointments of striving to apprehend them. Sophia was an equitably keen-witted physique to investigate and compose for, in the initial position he occurred beneath.

He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind.

The two were singularly devoid of the bitterness it almost felt like a child’s play. Nix, the frigid air did make them perceive something. A detailed attitude familiarized with and he would be for the balance of his life. Of course, he would. They were his lovers, his companions in corruption, his exuberance.

He breathed _apprehensively_ beneath his whiff. Never longing to fill this sort of dread he wasn't used to handling before. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to give much through. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, at this point.

His mind racing, they were out in a public area but no one was around. They were touching him out in the open like this where someone could easily walk in on him. What if someone from their respected schools saw them in this weird spot? Would rumors spread about them!? 

Shivering in his raven boots at the insignificant allusion of scandal. Admittedly, his already tainted reputation will slump. Eternity didn't leave him entirely hurt, winching at the mere slurs and use of slang. Probably due to his Student Council, no curing allows in the rulebook he was so used to remembering. His mind refusing to stop him from clinging on to those insults, lingering in the deepest parts of his mind. Always eating away at him to his core. And he understood partly why that was. He'd know outright that this relationship was far from perfect, flawed, imperfection supplying the basin of his interiors like some description of liquid. Mere murmurs that shouldn’t wield any substantial significance to any of them. Words holding no real weight like shattered libation or shredded paper. Positively, a comment or turn would eventually tick one of them if they would be caught like this and that was completely unavoidable. 

Consequently, his moral superiority didn’t sustenance their resentment and condemnation of their paragons. They were all a bunch of dunces abiding too efficiently and pitifully to get pulverized underneath his heels, at least, he appropriated that significantly.

He's lenient, despises withdrawing from that prison he known as school, smashing the maximum of the regulations without trying. Stoic but mocking. His dull small eyes darting anything that dares messes with the comfort of his rest and laziness. Allowing their annoying noises to swamp out if necessitated by the sound of his hard rock music obtaining annihilated in his ears when he wasn’t looking. 

He'd did his homework but never enjoyed his teachers much and to be fair, a short break was more fitting for him to relax. God, he really needed it. 

No one really disturbed him anyway. Except for the Student Council President, Magoroku Shido. How he was always remarkably keen on him and his undersized sibling to be on course for classes and adjust the instructions proffered by the school. Four-eyes nerd didn’t understand him and that was okay, not like Kuzma Yamazaki gave any shits about anything else.

Each of her succinct aspects and characteristics that periodically nibbling away at him from his core. He sincerely didn't conjecture this lady. That he will pursue her every motility, jurisdiction, without unspecified remonstrance. He wouldn't even conceive of operating against her, none at all. He idolizes her and would arrange anything for her. And he hated it. 

But how did someone like him get in this position? This started off so simple but this ended up being so complex and rather filled with shocking pleasure. Taking sudden enjoyment from this rare circumstance. 

"Are you… sure about this?" Magoroku's concepts moderately grew sore, indigestible with concern but he kept pressing himself to maintain his intelligence, declining to permit them to linger, "What if someone sees us like this!?" 

The dread arose once again as if he was being drowned by a vast body of liquid, most anticipated a current, suffocated by his individual humiliation. Hastening behind superimposed him substantially like he was thwack athwart on the crest with a serrated contraption. His highest alarm right now was holding someone, anyone, no matter who they might be wasn’t an immeasurable doctrine. He’ll hang in pure shame if that happened. Yearning for this imagination to conclude incessantly but it never did even if anything this feeling was only advancing on, like he was in some sort of awful game, playing each level with dread. 

"You worry too much, Shido,” her expression didn't malodorous any concern, voidness. No, she was rather Heartless, cold-blooded, sadistic, and sociopathic. Causing him to suddenly overthink more about her character as a whole. Did she care about how he was feeling? Or maybe she was simply asking for the sake of it. 

Nodding his head in agreement, oddly enough, the partly blonde was taking his Vice President's side for once, “Yeah, what she said! You gotta relax.”

Letting out a defeated sigh, "Y-yes… I supposed you're right…"

_'Yikes!'_

Hesitantly, he consoled himself. But how he was admittedly extremely misleading about that proposal. But aforementioned possessed a persistence, anticipating dilatory his inferior decision construction…

No sentiments sweeping through their fissures. Kindling the various bottomless abysses of iniquity conveyed above this structure. Not an exemplary twilight for Magoroku’s inferred patterns, every hence often complaining and huffing regarding the evening. However, he was fond of the raw specifically stems from the evidence that he despises the chilliness.

They hindered their jaws shut, unquestionably being eligible to preserve their composer adequately in range. He'd reckoned that a moderately immeasurable rustle from them both. Withdrawing to articulate to one another. Silent was a well-suited statement for their lips, none of them had pursued verbalizing or inciting manageable communications with each other suitable with the occupation, barely separating their lips to verbalize if something had seized their inclinations or when they emerged that striking up a simplistic discussion was the appropriate procedure to implement at the instances during the time. But that wasn’t sufficient, desiring a steady lecture regarding any of their thoughts.

He can't settle arrogating every prime is specifically the identical, including a one-track mentality he doesn’t presume he can accommodate his grimace, his stoic and grievous disposition, declining anyone who would remotely substitute their action closer towards him. Pushing everyone aside, permitting himself suffocate by his devastating judgments. Ambushed in those appalling fantasies, fastened proceeding rep

Magoroku Shido couldn’t describe aforementioned, none of the molecular detachments that’s been occurring but here he was; divulging the school regulations just to swing escape with Sophia and Davide. This was how dejected he’d descend! Father would be so dissatisfied with his unforeseen sequence. 

Blaming everything else but himself; his stress, his abruptly engrossing obligations, and homogeneous Sophia and Davide!

Habitually, the tan-haired was transferring the culpability of what he was doing to others than alternatively condemning himself ample. Candidly renouncing to concede that he was in this notion, conjecturing the solitary sensible testimony that he was sincerely ethical this interval. Not like he'd occasionally criticized Sophia and Davide from behind before. But they both were additionally harsher and perpendicular regarding the validity, effortlessly obtainable, scoring proceeding her effronteries without generating several nonessential endeavors.

But he’ll always substitute that culpability to Davide, and the brunette-blonde would just shift that blame right back at the tan-haired. A never-ending confrontation that results in rebuking each other like teenagers. Which occurred in the female becoming irritated with the two. One a few occurrences, Davide would blame Sophia, ticking her off without establishing an unspecified venture into that.

Magoroku had no rationale for how Davide was so good at getting under the skin and pushing her buttons, he was just so skilled. That just causes him to panic when they combated.

His eyes dull, lost in their brilliance. His shade of blue was more grey in tone. Navy eyes partly open, his eyelids drooping. Exhaustion filled his expression, compelling himself to stay awake. Amassing the prohibition to shut his eyes and rung for the night. His body urging to give out completely from his weariness

He's lenient, despises withdrawing from that prison he known as school, smashing the maximum of the regulations without trying. Stoic but mocking. His dull small eyes darting anything that dares messes with the comfort of his rest and laziness. Allowing their annoying noises to swamp out if necessitated by the sound of his hard rock music obtaining annihilated in his ears when he wasn’t looking. 

He'd did his homework but never enjoyed his teachers much and to be fair, a short break was more fitting for him to relax. God, he really needed it. 

No one really disturbed him anyway. Except for the Student Council President, Magoroku Shido. How he was always remarkably keen on him and his undersized sibling to be on course for classes and adjust the instructions proffered by the school. Four-eyes nerd didn’t understand him and that was okay, not like Kuzma Yamazaki gave any shits about anything else.

Each of her succinct aspects and characteristics that periodically nibbling away at him from his core. He sincerely didn't conjecture this lady. That he will pursue her every motility, jurisdiction, without unspecified remonstrance. He wouldn't even conceive of operating against her, none at all. He idolizes her and would arrange anything for her. And he hated it. 

But how did someone like him get in this position? This starting off so simple but it had ended up being so complex and rather filled with shocking pleasure. Taking sudden enjoyment from this rare circumstance. 

  
  


The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did. His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of chaos, and tease to occur expeditiously. 

Being extracted from his profound musings, disrupted by the racket of an unforeseen boisterous decision, vibrating within his ears. The impulse was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to bestow ample notoriety. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, recoiling at his usage of particular profanities as his obsolete instincts chipping in. 

The room attained in muteness for an insignificant consequence, the awkward kind. The classification of tactlessness he got before while cruising in on Magoroku and Sophia performing the contemptible, remaining half-clothed. That occurred before sufficient to his disarray. He’d perpetually retrieved that one exhibition. 

Their bodies bunglingly sprawled on of the integument beddings, his hands dependently clinging to the fold of their bed, extracting the layers underneath with him. The white-haired draping her body on top of his doing as she gratified and craved. Maintaining her tan-haired beneath her. 

Strains out of place, devising his hair to be rumpled. His shirt was tilted to the bottom, nearly coming apart from the seams, draping loosely around his neck. His waistcoat was sufficiently removed from his frame and was dangling on the side part of their bed, seizing the folds. The periphery being fully unfastened, bestowing his skinny chest, comprising exposed for all to examine. Showcasing the dispirited disposition that his garments remained fashionable. Granting his lassitude trickled through his appearance. Sophia was much the same silky white hair was similarly disordered and grimy, strands of her silky white hair sticking out here and there, assigning herself being drifted. Eyeing her the folds of the sheets, simple azure eyes gilding with the rhythm.

The man had undoubtedly contributed abundantly of his time composing positive he appeared precise and decent in the eyes of others. Reckoning that it was probably some self-worth dilemma Magoroku still necessitates to address or was far up his ego to remark. But his complexion had noticeable blemishes. He didn't look encouraging, not relish before. He'd desire to be as presentable as he possibly could be but the Magoroku Shido that he knew well enough would never allow himself to reach such a low like this one. Hell, he continuously tantalizes the male ingesting this as such.

The melodious murmur of moaning and panting satisfying their room, the fragrance of bark and transudation swelling his nostrils with a baffling sensation. Not the description of rhythmic breathing—the whiffs continued saddled with drowsiness—heavy suffused breaths emanating from the tan-haired. As if he kept engulfing in his inhalation and loosening the cinch for more further air. Such wasn’t fancy sensitivity to his ears, a racket they could and would uniformly impersonate on repeat if they could one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. The vibration yielded was more like a desperate call of infirmities and discomfort. Secured obligations were additionally prosperous for him to concentrate, not that there was critical to reminisce and speculate regarding. Nevertheless, a portion of him didn't contradict to the imperceptible quality he savored that for being remarkably tranquil. As generous as he didn't require to recognize that much, he rebelled exclusively hearkening Magoroku’s breathing. 

Something he’d never genuinely monitored previously but spontaneously grasped who that was humming. His navy eyes contain libidinous aspirations, piercing reverse his complacency just to solicit for her to acquire more. 

How did they perceive in that commotion? Or how they even admitted to something as lascivious as that in their shared dormitory? 

All of his implicit enigmas will be bequeathed pending, concealed away at the back of his subconscious and that was beholding him. Frankly, he didn’t crave to appreciate what transpired either. 


End file.
